paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Mobile Garrison
"They'll never reach us here... " :- Last words of an anonymous Legionnaire at the now leveled Kowloon sprawl Tactical Analysis *'Welcome to the wasteland': An armoured vehicle designed to survive and operate in the harsh, radiation scarred wastelands that make up what was once China, the Mobile Garrison is hardy and fairly survivable. *'Radiowave frequency': The Mobile Garrison is not totally unarmed either. For self defence, it is armed with a radio turret that allows it to fend off pesky bandits and the like. *'Survivors ahoy': Having been designed to be an armoured transport, the Mobile Garrison has room for six, allowing it to safely and quickly transport them across large stretches of terrain. *'Anti radiation medicine': As its original role was to locate and rescue survivors, it is not surprising that all Mobile Garrisons have a supply of medicine onboard. This medicine comes in very handy during battles, allowing the crew to attend to the wounds of friendlies who are nearby. Operational History After the atomic fire that annihilated China, the entire country was transformed into wastelands filled with radioactive waste, particles, debris, mutated livestock and choking fumes. Certain resources suddenly became very rare to the Chinese. However, one resource is held by the Kingdom above all else, and that is the decimated population that still hasn't been subjected to the cloning process. These people are precious, as the only hope for China to repopulate its land (since the clones have no reproduction capabilities). One major issue was transporting these people safely across the radioactive wasteland to the safety of the vast fallout bunkers of the Atomic Kingdom without them getting killed by the harmful radiation and mutated beasts. A problem that needed to be solved quickly. The survivors were dwindling, prey to the wilderness of the irradiated lands and unknown beasts that lurked in the wastelands. After a devastating loss of a dozen survivors when their convoy was ambushed by Red Chinese bandits and another five survivors to radiation sickness, the Viceroy was unable to allow any more losses of their last hope. In order to better protect survivors being transported back to strongholds in the future, Atomic Chinese officials commissioned a vehicle that would serve as a sturdy and durable transport to protect them while travelling across the wasteland. A transport that had a bunker offering protection from the poisonous fallout, radiation and of course, weapons fire. The transport was armoured with ceramic slabs with lead plating to further protect them from radiation, while a radio turret would dissuade any bandits from intefering. The first few deployments of the new transport was a massive success, so much so that the rescued survivors dubbed it the "Mobile Garrison". The transport proved to be fast and rugged enough to simply plow through the dangerous environment of the wasteland. As the Atomic Kingdom of China does occasionally encounter survivors in the wastelands of China during patrols and battles, the Mobile Garrison was assimilated into the army. Category:Units